familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Apache County, Arizona
.]] Apache County is located in the northeast corner of the U.S. state of Arizona. As of the 2010 census its population was 71,518. The county seat is St. Johns. Part of the county is assigned to the Fort Apache Indian Reservation. History Apache County was formed during the Tenth Territorial Legislation in 1879 out of the eastern section of Yavapai County; officially all land east of 119°45′ W. By 1895, Navajo County and parts of Graham, Greenlee and Gila Counties were formed from this land. The county seat was placed in the town of Snowflake, but was moved a year later to St. Johns. From 1880 to 1882, the county seat was temporarily in Springerville before being returned to St. Johns.Walker, Henry (1986). "Historical Atlas of Arizona", p.32. University of Oklahoma Press, Norman. . A history of the area, written in 1896, records the following about the county: Apache County was created in 1879 and lies in the northeastern corner of the Territory. Until March, 1895, it also embraced what is now Navajo County, but at that date the latter was set apart and established as a separate county. Apache County is justly noted for its great natural resources and advantages. It is destined some day in the early future to have a large agricultural population. Now, immense herds of cattle and flocks of sheep roam over its broad mesas and its fertile valleys. The Navajo Indians occupy the northern part of the county-in fact, occupy much of the remainder of the county, as they refuse to remain on their reservation, preferring to drive their sheep and cattle on lands outside their reservation, where the grazing is better. The southern part is a fine grazing country, while the northern part is cut up into picturesque gorges and canons by the floods of past centuries. In the late 1880s, the county sheriff was Commodore Perry Owens, an Old West gunfighter legend. At that time, the county covered more than in territory. In September 1887, near Holbrook in what is now Navajo County, Owens was involved in one of the Old West's most famous gunfights, when he killed three men and wounded a fourth while serving a warrant on outlaw Andy Blevins/Andy Cooper, an active participant in a raging range war, later dubbed the Pleasant Valley War. In 2015, Apache County had the highest rate of death due to motor vehicles in the United States, with 82.5 deaths per 100,000 people. The Fort Apache Indian Reservation occupies part of the county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.2%) is water. The county is the third-largest county by area in Arizona and the sixth-largest in the United States (excluding boroughs and census areas in Alaska). Apache County contains parts of the Navajo Indian Reservation, the Fort Apache Indian Reservation, and Petrified Forest National Park. Canyon de Chelly National Monument is entirely within the county. Adjacent counties * Greenlee County - south * Graham County - south * Navajo County - west * Montezuma County, Colorado - northeast * San Juan County, Utah - north * San Juan County, New Mexico - east * McKinley County, New Mexico - east * Cibola County, New Mexico - east * Catron County, New Mexico - east Apache County is one of two U.S. counties (the other being Wayne County, West Virginia) to border two counties of the same name, neither of which is in the same state as the county itself (San Juan County, Utah and San Juan County, New Mexico). Indian reservations Apache County has the most land designated as Indian reservation of any county in the United States. (Coconino County and Navajo County are a close second and third.) The county has of reservation territory, or 68.34 percent of its total area. The reservations are, in descending order of area within the county, the Navajo Nation, the Fort Apache Indian Reservation, and the Zuni Indian Reservation, all of which are partly located within the county. National protected areas ]] * Apache-Sitgreaves National Forest (part) * Canyon de Chelly National Monument * Hubbell Trading Post National Historic Site * Petrified Forest National Park (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2017 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 69,423 people, 19,971 households, and 15,257 families residing in the county. The population density was 6 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 31,621 housing units at an average density of 3 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 76.88% Native American, 19.50% White, 0.25% Black or African American, 0.13% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 1.75% from other races, and 1.43% from two or more races. 4.49% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 58.39% reported speaking Navajo at home, while 38.39% speak English and 2.71% Spanish http://www.mla.org/map_data_results&state_id=4&county_id=1&mode=geographic&order=r. There were 19,971 households out of which 43.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.30% were married couples living together, 21.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.60% were non-families. 21.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.41 and the average family size was 4.04. In the county, the population was spread out with 38.50% under the age of 18, 9.40% from 18 to 24, 25.10% from 25 to 44, 18.70% from 45 to 64, and 8.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 27 years. For every 100 females there were 98.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $23,344, and the median income for a family was $26,315. Males had a median income of $30,182 versus $22,312 for females. The per capita income for the county was $8,986. About 33.50% of families and 37.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 42.80% of those under age 18 and 36.50% of those age 65 or over. The county's per-capita income makes it one of the poorest counties in the United States. Apache County is one of only 38 county-level census divisions of the United States where the most spoken language is not English and one of only 3 where it is neither English nor Spanish. 58.32% of the population speak Navajo at home, followed by English at 38.34% and Spanish at 2.72%.http://www.mla.org In 2000, the largest denominational group was the Catholics (with 19,965 adherents). The largest religious bodies were The Catholic Church (with 19,965 members) and The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (with 8,947 members). 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 71,518 people, 22,771 households, and 16,331 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 32,514 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 72.9% American Indian, 23.3% white, 0.3% Asian, 0.2% black or African American, 1.3% from other races, and 2.0% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 5.8% of the population. The largest ancestry groups were: * 69.6% Navajo * 5.4% English * 5.3% German * 4.2% Irish * 4.0% Mexican * 1.4% American * 1.1% Scottish * 1.0% French * 1.0% Polish Of the 22,771 households, 42.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.8% were married couples living together, 21.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 28.3% were non-families, and 24.8% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 3.10 and the average family size was 3.76. The median age was 32.4 years. The median income for a household in the county was $30,184 and the median income for a family was $36,915. Males had a median income of $38,451 versus $31,557 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,294. About 26.9% of families and 34.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 41.8% of those under age 18 and 29.2% of those age 65 or over. Politics Owing to its strongly Native American population, Apache County votes solidly Democratic. No Republican presidential nominee has won Apache County since Ronald Reagan in 1980,Sullivan, Robert David; ‘How the Red and Blue Map Evolved Over the Past Century’; America Magazine in The National Catholic Review; June 29, 2016 during an election when incumbent Jimmy Carter was viewed as extremely weak on issues pertaining to the West, especially water development.Reisner, Marc; Cadillac Desert: The American West and Its Disappearing Water; p. 11 During most of the 1980s, 1990s and early 2000s Apache was the most Democratic county in Arizona, although concern about Republican immigration policies has led Santa Cruz County to take this title since 2008. Education Primary and secondary schools The following school districts serve Apache County: *Alpine Elementary School District *Chinle Unified School District *Concho Elementary School District *Ganado Unified School District *McNary Elementary School District *Red Mesa Unified School District *Round Valley Unified School District *Sanders Unified School District *St Johns Unified School District *Vernon Elementary School District *Window Rock Unified School District In addition several other schools, including charter schools and tribal schools operated by the U.S. Bureau of Indian Affairs's Office of Education Programs, serve the county. Public libraries The Apache County Library District, headquartered in St. Johns, operates public libraries in the county."Home ." Apache County Library District. Retrieved on January 30, 2011. "Apache County Library District PO Box 2760 30 South 2nd West St Johns, AZ 85936" The branches include Alpine Public Library (unincorporated area),"Alpine Public Library ." Apache County Library District. Retrieved on January 30, 2011. Concho Public Library (unincorporated area),"Concho Public Library ." Apache County Library District. Retrieved on January 30, 2011. Greer Memorial Library (unincorporated area),"Greer Memorial Library ." Apache County Library District. Retrieved on January 30, 2011. Round Valley Public Library (Eagar),"Round Valley Public Library ." Apache County Library District. Retrieved on January 30, 2011. Sanders Public Library (unincorporated area),"Sanders Public Library ." Apache County Library District. Retrieved on January 30, 2011. St. Johns Public Library (St. Johns),"St. Johns Public Library ." Apache County Library District. Retrieved on January 30, 2011. and Vernon Public Library (unincorporated area)."Vernon Public Library ." Apache County Library District. Retrieved on January 30, 2011. The Navajo Nation Museum and Library is located in Window Rock, Arizona. The library and museum is the largest one on the Navajo Nation and in Apache County. Transportation Major highways crossing the Beautiful Valley in Apache County]] * Interstate 40 * U.S. Route 60 * U.S. Route 64 * U.S. Route 180 * U.S. Route 191 * State Route 61 * State Route 260 * State Route 264 Airports The following public use airports are located in Apache County: * Chinle - Chinle Municipal Airport (E91) * Springerville - Springerville Municipal Airport (D68) * St. Johns - St. Johns Industrial Air Park (SJN) * Window Rock - Window Rock Airport (RQE) Communities , near Alpine.]] at Casa Malpais, near Springerville.]] City *St. Johns (county seat) Towns *Eagar *Springerville Census-designated places *Alpine *Burnside *Chinle *Concho *Cornfields *Cottonwood *Del Muerto *Dennehotso *Fort Defiance *Ganado *Greer *Houck *Klagetoh *Lukachukai *Lupton *Many Farms *McNary *Nazlini *Nutrioso *Oak Springs *Red Mesa *Red Rock *Rock Point *Rough Rock *Round Rock *St. Michaels *Sanders *Sawmill *Sehili *Steamboat *Teec Nos Pos *Toyei *Tsaile *Vernon *Wide Ruins *Window Rock Unincorporated communities * Adamana * Blue Gap * Chambers * Hunters Point * Mexican Water * Milkwater * Navajo Springs * White Clay County population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Apache County. https://www.census.gov/geo/maps-data/maps/block/2010/ † county seat Notable people *Don Lorenzo Hubbell *Rex E. Lee *David King Udall *Mo Udall *Stewart Udall *William Cooper *John Wayne *Henry Chee Dodge *Joe Shirley Jr. *Annie Dodge Wauneka See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Apache County, Arizona References External links * Apache County Website Category:Apache County, Arizona Category:1879 establishments in Arizona Territory Category:Settlements established in 1879